The Girl On Fire will Never Stop Burning
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: The President gets murdered and a new President is elected. Isabelle Snow. President Isabelle Snow is now in charge and the Hunger Games return. Katniss and Peeta's children Ryan and Samantha are chosen to go into the arena. Can Katniss figure out a way to get both her children out of the arena alive? Or will the worst happen to Katniss and Peeta?
1. Chapter 1 Isabelle Snow

**Hey guys! So I decided to rewrite the chapters of this story because I know that they were a bit too rushed. So I hope you guys like it!**

**Katniss' POV**

Tomorrow the people of Panem will find out who the new President will be. I can't believe the President died. He got murdered and no one knows from whom.

I get out of the shower and get dressed and find Sammy and Ryan in the living room whispering to each other.

It took me a while to agree with Peeta to have kids. But Peeta's so persuasive, I just had to. Sammy is exactly like me; stubborn and can shoot. Ryan's more like Peeta; barely argues and stands up to what are right.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" They both say startled.

"Well it sure does sound like something", I say. "Come on, tell me what's up".

"Well….. we…err…well", stutters Ryan. "Umm…."

"We were discussing what we learnt at school today", interrupts Sammy.

"Ook. So what did you learn?" I say curious and worried at the same time.

"Well, first of all the teachers were talking to us about who are in the election to be President. But then, they were telling us that the one person they don't want at all to be President. 'Isabelle Snow'."

I can't believe what she just said!

Isabelle Snow!

Why?! No way is she going to be President! Snow's granddaughter!

I now understand why the teachers don't want her as President. I haven't even told my kids about the Hunger Games. I know that Sammy is 16 and Ryan is 14 but I just couldn't bear it! Peeta kept urging me for a month to tell them. But he soon let it slip by because he knew how much I got upset about the thought of it. I still get nightmares on and off and I can't stand it.

The kids must see how terrified I am because Ryan interrupts my thoughts.

"Are you ok mum? You're shaking like a leaf."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sammy…. Continue", I say trying to act naturally.

"Umm ok then. Well Mr. Persnut interrupted and said that they can't say anymore because Ryan and Samantha Mellark are in the room. Mr. Persnut went over to us and lead us out of the room to the garden where we had to wait until further notice. The last thing Mr. Persnut said to Ryan and I were that "Your mother asked us not to tell you about The Hunger Games before she does. But I can't help but say this, 'the girl on fire will never stop burning.' Then he just walked back in the building. So Ryan and I were wondering if you can tell us about The Hunger Games and what Mr. Persnut meant?"

I'm shocked. My kids are asking me about The Hunger Games. No. I can't tell them. Well at least not alone. I need Peeta. I know that they are ready to find out about The Hunger Games. But it'll be hard telling them. I don't know if I should cry in front of my kids but I do anyway. The tears won't stop. And what does Mr. Persnut mean about 'the girl on fire will never stop burning'?

**Ryan's POV**

I knew we should've not said anything to mum. I told Samantha that.

But of course she doesn't listen to me. She's exactly like mum. Can't keep a secret.

Mum's freaking out. I've never seen her like this before. She doesn't stop crying. Sammy tries to calm her down but she just keeps sobbing.

I quickly tell Sammy that I'll go and get dad and she just nods her head and says be quick.

So that's what I did. In at least in 5 minutes I'm bashing through the bakery door startling the customers and my dad.

Dad's taking someone's order, but stops when I come through the door.

"It's…. Mum….she's crying….freaking out…."

"Whoa calm down. Take deep breaths." Dad tells me and I do.

"What happened?" He asks me.

I told dad everything about what had just happened and Dad gets a strange look in his eyes. Worried, anger? Who knows?

Dad doesn't answer; he just grabs my hand and we rush back home.

I've never seen my dad run so fast before.

"Ryan what I want you to do is to take Samantha and you both go and mind the shop while I go calm your mother down. Is that clear?" Dad tells me.

I nod but then say, "What's going on, dad?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Dad and I stop outside the house door for a second, before Dad goes barging through the door, and me following him behind.

Mum's on the couch sobbing still and Sammy's trying to calm her down the best she can. But it's not working.

Dad lets go of my wrist and rushes over to her, as I do what dad says and get Sammy to take her to the bakery.

"Sammy, we have to go", I say to her.

"Why? What's happening?" Sammy asks worryingly.

"I'm not sure, but dad wanted you and me to take care of the bakery now, while he tries and clams down mum. Come on."

Sammy follows me out the door.

We walk in silence halfway to the bakery until I say, "So, what do you reckon the Hunger Games is?"

"I don't know", Sammy says shaking her head. "But I know it can't be anything good."

I nod in agreement as we continue to walk to the bakery.

**Peeta's POV**

I pull Katniss into a hug and muffle in her hair, "Do you think it's time to tell them?"

For months I've been trying to get Katniss to agree to tell the kids about the Hunger Games, but she wouldn't agree. I would make her upset and I didn't like her being upset, so I decided to just let it be until Katniss would come to me. But I can't help but ask her now.

Katniss looks up at me with tears all over her face. She stares up at me for a while but then surprisingly; nods her head.

I smile slightly and say, "Never thought you would agree."

Katniss smacks me slightly but that just makes my smile widen. "Can you promise me something though?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"You do the talking", Katniss says.

"Deal", I say. We sit on the couch for a while, just hugging and Katniss doesn't move an inch in the time. It's about been 10 minutes before I hear Katniss snore.

I can't believe she can just fall asleep that easily. But then again, she's been getting nightmares the past couple of nights so she probably hasn't been able to sleep; I can't blame her.

I carry Katniss in my arms, up the stairs and into our bedroom. I lay her gently on the bed and close the door behind me.

I head downstairs and grab the phone. I dial the bakery's phone number and it rings.

"Hello", Sammy says through the phone.

"Hi honey, it's me", I say.

"Oh, hi dad. Is mum okay?"

"She's fine", I say. "She's just fallen asleep, that's all."

"Dad, what's going on?" Samantha asks just like how Ryan did.

"Everything will be explained soon", I say. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"You guys can lock up and come home if you want?" I say.

"Yep, okay. We'll just help the rest of the customers then we'll come", Sammy says.

"Okay, bye honey", I say.

"Bye dad", she says and hangs up.

Ryan and Samantha arrive shortly after and we sit on the couch.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Sammy asks me.

"Wait here", I say. I go up and grab a few things from the bedroom as quietly as I can so I don't wake Katniss up.

But of course, I wake her up.

"Sorry", I say. Katniss sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Please tell me I dreamed the whole thing about Isabelle Snow", Katniss says.

I shake my head and sigh. "I was just about to tell them."

Katniss looks at me and says, "I'll come too."

I raise my eyebrows and say, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Katniss says.

I frown but let it be. Katniss gets up and takes my hand. We head downstairs and go and sit on the other couch.

I start to explain to the kids how the Hunger Games was created after the war where one girl and one boy from each district of Panem will be thrown into an arena to fight to the death until there's only one last person standing.

I tell them about the reapings and how Katniss and I went into the arena together. I told them about the fake love act for Katniss but not me and how she ends up falling in love with me in the end. We explain that Isabelle is Snow's granddaughter and that's why Katniss was freaking out. Katniss speaks up and tells them about the quarter quell and her POV. Katniss told the kids how she was the Mockingjay and how Prim died and that Buttercup is actually Prim's cat and that she killed Coin and Snow ended up dieing anyway. We tell them everything.

I show them Katniss' necklace and the pearl. Katniss shows the mockingjay pin that Madge gave her and how Madge did not survive the bombing.

After we've finished explaining, Samantha glares at us with hurt and hatred.

"So you just decide to tell us now?" Sammy says angrily.

"Samantha we-

"What? Did you want to wait until I'm 21 to tell me? I'm 16 and 2 years older than Ryan, you should have told me by now!" Sammy yells.

**Sammy's POV**

"What? Did you want to wait until I'm 21 to tell me? I'm 16 and 2 years older than Ryan, you should have told me by now!" I yell.

Everyone just sits there shocked.

"Ryan?" I ask for support; but Ryan just looks down and doesn't answer.

"Grr!" I stand up and head straight out the door and slam it behind me.

It only takes me a minute to get to Haymitch's house. I barge through the door, giving Haymitch a heart attack.

He's sitting on one of his stools at the bench with a bottle in his hand. I go over and sit next to him on another stool.

"Well, nice to see you too, sweetheart", he says sarcastically.

"Give me a drink", I say not biting at his comment.

Haymitch finishes off a gulp of his wine bottle and then asks, "What?"

"You heard me", I say impatiently as I hold out my hand.

"Did-

"Yes, now will you give me the bottle?" I say.

I take a mouthful of the wine and it burns down my throat, but I like it.

**I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think and I've already finished off my next chapter. **

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 new president

**Hi guys! I really hope you like it so far! So for the people who have read my other version, I hope you feel that I have improved. Anyway, plz follow fav and review! I am getting so upset since I haven't been able to get a single one!**

**Sammy's POV**

I wake up feeling sick. I need to vomit badly.

I jump out of bed and rush to the toilet. Luckily I made it in time. Mum must hear me because she comes rushing in.

"Oh Sammy", she says and then quickly leaves. She comes back with a towel and some tablets, seconds later.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier", mum says quietly.

"You shouldn't be apologizing", I say quietly as I wipe vomit from around my mouth.

**Katniss' POV**

"You shouldn't be apologizing."

"Yes I should, you were right; I should have told you earlier", I say shaking my head.

"Mum, I understand why you didn't tell me, I just didn't think it through properly. I was angry", Sammy says. "I'm sorry."

I smile and say, "I would hug you right now if you didn't just vomit."

Sammy smiles and says, "Sorry."

I help Sammy clean up and after a while she says, "You do know I'm not sick…I-

"You made Haymitch give you a drink", I finish.

Sammy frowns and nods. "Don't worry; it's happened to me before too."

Sammy raises her eyebrows and says, "Really?"

"Really."

Sammy smiles and I go out of the room and go and see Peeta and Ryan.

"When will it start?" I ask Peeta; referring to who will get elected to be President.

"Any minute now", he answers with a sigh.

I sit in between Peeta and Ryan and hold Peeta's hand.

Ryan asks me, "So if Isabelle is elected, do you think she will bring back the Hunger Games?"

I look at Ryan. I haven't actually thought about that, but now since Ryan's mentioning it, I'm starting to get worried. I just try to fake smile and say to him, "Of course not."

Ryan nods but doesn't seem to agree. Sammy comes down and sits next to Ryan.

"Oh, Sammy. Your breath really stinks; have you brushed your teeth?" Ryan says scrunching up his nose and waves his hand in front of his face.

Sammy goes red and says, "Yes! I can't help it." She crosses her arms and looks at the TV.

We wait and as we do, I think about Isabelle.

I hope people aren't stupid enough to vote for Isabelle. There's something not right about her. Everything's not right about her. I'm nervous that I'm shaking my knee up and down. Peeta reaches and puts his free hand on my knee to stop it from shaking.

Effie appears on the screen with an envelope in her hand. She babbles on and on that I barely listen. I don't even notice she's announcing the top 3.

"The top 3 are…." She opens the envelope and takes a card of paper out.

"Penelope Sepur, Chris west and _**Isabelle Snow**_!" Effie reads happily.

Top 3! I look at Peeta worried but he just squeezes my hand for reassurance.

Effie gets each of them to make a speech. The first to make a speech is Chris West.

"I first like to thank the people who have voted for me to go in the top three and I hope you keep voting. I'll like to thank my family for encouraging me to take this role and I love you all." The camera shows his family smiling and blowing kisses to him. "I believe I should be President because I have new ideas like I told you about in my speech last time for Panem. I'll continue to treat every district equally. I have a lot of other things to say but I got told that we have to keep our speeches short. So congratulations to Penelope and Isabelle for getting this far and I wish you guys good luck. Thanks for voting for me and I hope you continue. Thank you."

The audience applauds and Effie announces Penelope to step forward and make her speech.

"I too congratulate Isabelle and Chris for making it this far and wish you luck. I'm not making you vote for me but I do wish you do continue to vote.

I promise that if I'll become President that I'll take responsibility, resilient and respect into my actions. Thank you to my mum for believing in every step I take. I believe that if you vote for me to be your president that I will not let you down. Yes, I know that is a big promise, but that's a promise that I will commit to. Just like what Chris said, we have to keep our speeches short. Thank you for listening."

Penelope starts to walk off the stage but suddenly trips from her heels. You can hear the audience burst into laughter as a security guard rushes to help her up. I even let out a little bit of a grin. She stands up and you can see her face go bright red from embarrassment. She is lead back to her spot but I can't help but notice her limping.

"Oh, dear", Effie says shaking her head, "That's something we won't forget."

The audience laughs a bit more. Effie waits for them to quiet down before she says, "Finally, I'd like to welcome _Isabelle Snow_, to the stage."

Great, just what I wanted. I really want to hear her fake speech that she needs to make out at across Panem. Totally.

I can't believe people even voted for her, hopefully people will vote for Chris or Penelope. I really don't care which one, as long as it's not Isabelle.

She walks swiftly up the stage and puts on a big, fake smile. I roll my eyes as she begins her speech.

"Just like I said in my other speech, I'll change Panem into something you never thought would happen. But of course, in a good way. I plan to be the President that you all want the President to be. I plan to lead in my grandfathers footsteps and hopefully do a better job that he ever did as President." The way she says 'hopefully do a better job that he ever did', makes me sick. The way she said it was mischievous and I don't like it. "I as well, would like to congratulate Chris and Penelope for coming this far. Thank you and I hope you vote for me so I have an opportunity to be President."

'_**I'll change Panem into something you never thought would happen.'**_

Her line lingers through my thoughts for a bit. What does she mean? Like what Ryan asked, what if the Hunger Games are brought back by her?

I'm thinking so hard that my brain hurts.

Effie comes back to the stage and smiles as she says to the camera and audience, "Well folks, there you have it. Your top 3; Penelope Sepur, Chris West and Isabelle Snow! So get your votes in and we'll be right back after this add break! And may the odds, be ever in your favor!"

The screen starts showing ads and I look at Peeta and frown.

No one has ever said, 'may the odds be ever in your favor' since the last quarter quell. I can't even believe Effie would ever say that again.

Maybe they made her say that.

"Why would she say that?" I ask Peeta. Peeta shrugs in answer and we wait in silence for Effie to appear on the screen again, while Peeta puts in a vote for Penelope.

Effie soon appears again and we can see a table with a golden envelope behind her in the distance.

"Thank you people of Panem for voting! Now as you know, there can only be one President to be elected. Well done to Penelope, Chris and Isabelle for making it this far. But now, it's time to announce who our new President will be!" Effie announces.

Effie walks over to the table to seem what takes like forever. She picks up the golden envelope and walks back to the microphone.

I notice something that I should have noticed the minute I saw her. She's wearing the exact pink wig and spring green outfit. I gasp a little but luckily Peeta and the kids are too concentrated on the TV to notice.

"The President of Panem is now declared…._Isabelle Snow_!"

I look down at the ground as the audience cheers. Why? Why would anyone want to risk having Isabelle Snow as our president?

I pinch my arm to see if I'm asleep. But, unfortunately, I don't wake up. This is real, this is not a dream.

Peeta pulls me into a hug. But I don't cry. She didn't announce the Hunger Games are coming back, so I shouldn't cry.

I pull away from the hug and try to get everyone's mind on something else.

"I'm going to make stew for dinner", I say getting up. Just like I thought, everyone objects.

"Mum, maybe you should get some rest; dad and us can make dinner", Sammy says.

I decide to see if they admit that they don't like my cooking by saying, "Why, don't you like my cooking?"

"No, it's just that you know what happened the last time", Ryan pipes in.

"What, the last time I made stew?" I ask acting like I'm puzzled.

Sammy and Ryan both nod their heads in agreement.

Peeta cracks up laughing and says, "In other words, you can't cook."

"I can so!" I say mucking around even though, I really can't cook.

Everyone laughs and then Ryan and Samantha start cooking with Peeta. I sit on the couch and flick on the TV.

Buttercup jumps up on my lap. I look at her and see sadness in her eyes. I rub in between her ears and sigh.

"I miss Prim too." I really do miss her. I keep thinking of how good of a mother Prim would have been if she was still alive and how good of an aunty. But all because of Gale. Gale killed Prim. I know it and then he goes and leaves to district 2. He was my best friend, and he left me.

A couple of tears fall down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them when I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and see Haymitch standing there. I sigh and tell him to come in.

"Who is it?!" Peeta calls out.

"Haymitch!" I call back.

Haymitch and I sit on different couches and I say, "I heard you got Samantha drunk as well."

"Yeah, well she didn't exactly act like it. Not like you did", Haymitch mutters.

I roll my eyes and say, "So, what do you think about our new president?"

Haymitch sighs and says, "Everything is going to be chaos, sweetheart."

"You haven't called me sweetheart in ages, what's up?" I ask frowning.

"I haven't called you sweetheart since Samantha was born", he corrects. "That's 16 years, sweetheart."

"But seriously, something really must be bothering you if you are calling me sweetheart", I state.

"It's just-

"Dinners ready!" Ryan announces.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me!**

_**Plz**_** remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Shock

**Hi guys! **

**Thx for…**

**Follows:**

**Victoria99hernandez**

**Reviews:**

**ImagineReality101**

**Katniss' POV**

Haymitch decides that he might as well join us for dinner.

While we're eating, Peeta asks the kids, "How's the food?"

"Good", they both say at the same time. But they seem like they mean it.

"It doesn't seem like it", I say.

"Sorry", Sammy says.

"It's just that; what's gonna happen now that Isabelle's president? Will she make the Hunger Games return or will she do something else? She has all this power so what will she do with it? Seriously, it's Snow's granddaughter we're talking about here!" Ryan bursts out.

We're all silent as we let what Ryan said sink in. Ryan never says anything like that.

Haymitch is the first to speak. "She's going to either kill your mother or torture you kids. Or worse; both."

I glare at Haymitch and he says, "Sorry, I just thought they're old enough to know things."

"But that's not going to happen. I won't let it", I say.

"Oh, really? You really think you make it all happen the way you want it? Nothing ever goes the way you want it to go", Haymitch says.

"Why, because that's what has happened your whole life?!" I snap. "You're not the only one who has suffered going into the Hunger Games here!"

Everything goes quiet and everyone stares at me except Haymitch who's staring down at his plate.

It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I better get going", Haymitch says and leaves.

After he leaves I say, "He didn't have to say that."

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I go answer it with my glass I have in my hand. I open the door thinking it would be Haymitch or someone, but there's a handsome man with grey eyes, olive skin and dark hair.

I almost faint, but instead I drop the glass and water and glass scatters everywhere.

_Gale Hawthorne_ stands right in front of me. The last person I ever wanted to see.

"Who is it-?

Peeta comes over but cuts himself off when he sees Gale. What is he doing here?

Peeta and I just stand there in shock. Gale looks uncomfortable so he says, "Hi, may I come in?" I don't say anything, just nod my head.

We lead him to the couch and he sits awkwardly on the other couch.

"Mum, who's this?" Sammy asks as she and Ryan come over.

"Can you two please go to your rooms?" I ask them calmly. They look puzzled but go upstairs and whisper to each other.

**Gale's POV**

Katniss and Peeta's children go upstairs whispering to each other.

I don't even have to ask if they are their kids. You can tell easily. The girl has dark hair and blue eyes, while the boy has blonde hair and grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta ask me rudely.

"I have some news plus I think we need to discuss our new president", I say trying to keep calm.

"Well if this about Isabelle being president, we know already that something is going to happen", Peeta states.

"What news?" Katniss asks ignoring Peeta.

"I'm engaged….I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my wedding", I answer.

"We haven't even met the girl", Peeta rudely says again.

"Well at least I'm inviting you, not like how you never invited me to yours", I bite back.

"We never got married", Katniss says quietly.

"What?" I say surprised. Why wouldn't they have gotten married? I mean, they've had kids!

"Anyway, even if we did, I probably wouldn't have invited you anyway. Not after you killing Prim", Katniss says.

"We don't know for a fact whose bombs killed her", I say. "Even if it was our bombs, you know I would never want Prim dead. I'm sorry, Katniss."

We're all quiet for a few minutes. A tear rolls down Katniss' cheek but she quickly wipes it away.

"Let's make a deal, we'll come to your wedding if we meet..." Katniss trails off.

"Lucy", I finish off for her. Katniss nods and Peeta shoots her a look as if to say, 'we.' But Katniss just ignores him.

"When?" I ask.

"Thursday", Katniss says simply. I nod and say, "I better go."

I get up and leave without another word.

**Sammy's POV**

I hear the door shut and Ryan and I race downstairs to mum and dad.

"Was that Gale the guy in the picture of the locket?" I burst out to them.

"Yes", mum says quietly.

"Did he kill…?" Ryan trails off.

Dad nods his head slowly but mum says, "We don't know for sure."

Ryan and I don't go on because we know that it must be bad for mum. Mum suddenly gasps as the TV suddenly comes on out of nowhere.

In a matter of second, our new President shows on the TV.

"Attention, to everyone of Panem. I have an announcement to make", she says.

Great.

I look at mum who's shaking with fear. I grab her hand and she looks up and gives me a small smile.

"As you know, the Hunger Games now doesn't exist because of Katniss Everdeen; also known as the Mockingjay. If you parents out there haven't told your kids about the Hunger Games, I suggest you do because from now on, the Hunger Games return!" Isabelle announces.

Oh, mum. Mum lets a few tears shed and it's making me want to cry. I can't stand to see when my parents are like this.

"But this time, it's with a little _twist_. If the victors or tributes that were in the Hunger Games have children or family members up to the age of eighteen, they will have their names in the bowl and have a chance to be reaped and enter the arena where they will fight to the death. The same goes as the last Hunger Games, one boy and one girl from each district will be selected. This will teach the Mockingjay a lesson for making innocent people die because of her. So now we get to make her suffer the consequences. Thank you for watching and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Isabelle vanishes from the screen and the TV turns black again.

I know what this means. Ryan and I are going into the Hunger Games. We're the only ones that can go in it.

Mum has burst into tears. Effie and Haymitch will be our mentors, mum and dad aren't gonna cope with all of this.

I'm going to die. I have no choice. There is no way Isabelle is going to let Ryan and I both win. There's no way; not after what mum and dad did.

That leaves me with no choice; I'm going to make sure Ryan gets out of the arena alive. Even if that means that I won't be coming out alive. I don't care, as long as Ryan lives. I love him to bits, and I'm his older sister. Of course I'm going to do what it takes to keep him alive. Just like mum did to keep dad alive. Even though I know only one of us is coming out, and that's going to be Ryan.

I get up and walk over to Ryan. I hug him and surprisingly, the tears don't come. But Ryan's do.

Mum runs out the door and dad follows her. It just leaves Ryan and I by ourselves. And Buttercup, of course.

**Katniss' POV**

How dare Isabelle Snow rub in my face that innocent people have died because of me? I already know that and I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life!

I guess Haymitch is right, Isabelle make my kids suffer. I don't get why Isabelle would be so evil. I know that she's Snow's granddaughter, but still! I can't believe anyone would make the Hunger Games return; after everything that has happened.

The kids are going to suffer in the arena just like Peeta and I did. It's not fair, why won't she just kill me? It would be so much easier!

But that's the thing; it _would_ be too easy. If Isabelle wants a show, I'll give her a show!

Anger and sadness rush over me as I run to Haymitch's house.

I barge in to find him on the couch, staring at the TV and crying? I've never seen Haymitch so upset like this before.

I rush over to him and take the bottle out of his hand and place it on the ground. I give him a hug and cry too. I can't help myself.

Our hug soon is interrupted when Peeta comes in.

"Give me the bottle", Peeta orders. Haymitch points to the bottle on the floor and Peeta comes over and picks it up. He takes a big gulp and swallows it.

Peeta sits down next to me and offers me some. I shake my head in answer.

We all just sit there, staring at the TV that's not even turned on. My tears stop, but my anger continues to grow.

I now understand what Mr. Persnut meant about 'The Girl on Fire will Never Stop Burning.' He meant, no matter what gets thrown at me, I'll come back fighting.

And fighting back _hard_, is what I'm gonna do. No matter what.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Plzzzz give me feedback!**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting back

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like the story so far! Okay, so this chapter is more about Sammy and how things get rough for her. Hope you like it! :)**

**Thx….**

**Follows:**

**Lizzalia**

**Favs:**

**Lizzalia**

**Sammy's POV**

The next day, Ryan and I decide that we want to take a walk.

I jog down the stairs and go in the kitchen to find mum. "Mum, can Ryan and I go take a walk?"

Mum stops washing the dishes and looks at me. "Yes, but are you okay since of-

"Yes, mum. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me", I say.

"I have to worry about you, I'm your mother", mum says quietly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm 16 not a little kid anymore", I say.

"I know but-

"Thanks mum", I interrupt and before she can stop me, I'm out of the room.

"Ryan!" I call up the stairs. "We can go!"

In a matter of seconds, Ryan comes racing down the stairs while putting on a jacket.

"Be careful!" Mum calls out before I close the door.

"We will!" Ryan and I both say at the same time.

We walk toward the meadow, but Ryan stops me and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and he starts crying.

"Shh", I soothingly, "It's ok, you're coming back home. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep", Ryan says quietly.

I shake my head in disagreement. "Ryan, look at me."

Ryan looks up at me and I say, "You're coming back home alive, not dead in a coffin. You know I won't let that happen."

Ryan sighs and says, "I know."

I smile a little and we continue to walk along to the meadow. But then I remember something.

I stop at the meadow and turn to Ryan. "Can I go see Jack?" I ask.

Ryan stares at me for a while but then finally says, "Ok, I'll see you back home."

I nod my head and give him a quick hug, and then I quick walk to Jack's house. I can't wait to see him.

Jack's my boyfriend and I have been going out with him for 2 years now. I know, long right? But I really like Jack, who knows? I might even love him.

I really want to see him after yesterday. I have a quick look to see if anyone's watching, before I run to his house.

I pause at his doorsteps when I hear two familiar voices.

I look through Jack's window to his bedroom and freeze in shock. Anna's talking to Jack.

Anna's my best friend that I have ever had. But she always tells me how much she hates Jack. So why is she with Jack?

They start laughing at something Jack said and then Anna says seriously, "What if Sammy finds out?"

Jack looks puzzled so he asks, "About what?"

Anna rolls her eyes and mutters, "You are such a blonde."

"About _us_, that we're going out", Anna explains.

"But she'll never find out", Jack says.

"Who says?" Anna says annoyed.

"Me! Now will you quit worrying and kiss me already?" Jack says.

I can't believe I'm watching my boyfriend stick his tongue down my best friend's throat. I nearly gag.

So all along Anna was just making me believe that she hates Jack so she could cover up what's really going on. What kind of a best friend does that?

Jack never kissed me the way he's kissing her. I'm so frustrated and jealous that I can't even stand to look anymore. So, I've had the best- worst, boyfriend for 2 years. 2 years until I finally find out that he's an absolute asshole! Great!

I don't even realize that I'm knocking on his window with anger.

They get so startled they bite their lips. Oh my gosh, I feel so bad now. NOT! 

They look out Jack's window to find me staring daggers at them. I look at Jack and say loud enough so they can hear, "We're through!"

I walk off but then hear the door open in a rush. I turn to see Jack racing after me.

I run but Jack's faster than me so he catches up. His strong arms make me turn to him. But I glare at him and get out of his grasp.

"I never wanted you to find out this way", Jack tells me.

"No. You didn't want me to find out at all", I say a matter of factly. "How long? How long have you been cheating on me, Jack?"

"6 months", Jack confesses as he runs a hand through his hair; a nervous habit. He looks guilty, but it's good. I want him to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry", he finishes.

"Well, you should be", I say angrily, my eyes welling up. "You know what makes it 10 times worse? That the girl's my best friend. It could've been any girl, but no! It had to be Anna! I can never forgive you or her. You two should be going into that stupid arena, not me and Ryan. We don't deserve to, but you two do."

Before Jack can say anything, I'm running off and letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I don't know where to go, but I can't go home. Not like this. I guess I'll just have to walk around until I calm down.

I walk around the district but stop by the entry to the woods. Mum's favorite place. I just stare at the entry until an old lady stops to say, "Just like your mother." She smiles and then continues to walk along.

Okay then.

I walk in the woods and search for mum's bow and arrows that she hides in a pacific log. Lucky mum's shown me how to shoot. I grab it out and head deeper into the woods.

I decide to stop halfway between the lake and the entry; and lucky I did because there were a couple of squirrels in sight.

I'm not that upset anymore; just angry. I guess I'm okay at shooting, but today I'm even better. I aim the bow toward the squirrel and shoot. I'm either good today because I'm angry, or I'm just getting lucky.

I hit the squirrel right in the eye. I let myself grin a little before I aim and shoot another squirrel. 2 squirrels down. All the squirrels have gone, and I can't seem to see any other animals.

I grab the squirrels and head to the top of a hill. You can see the whole district from up there. But I can't help the feeling that I'm being followed. I turn around but can't see anyone. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I continue to walk up the hill until I get to the top. I sit down but leave the quiver on my back. I place the squirrels on the grass beside me, and mum's bow in my lap.

I sigh in relief. But I don't know why.

What relief?

I guess I'm just so tired and angry about everything that's happening in my life right now. Maybe I've been selfish. I haven't really worried about how mum, dad and Ryan are feeling. Mostly mum and dad.

I haven't really thought about how it's affecting them. I feel so bad.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

I turn frightened and aim my arrow behind me; but nothings there.

It sounded like someone stepped on a stick. I lower the bow and turn back around.

I look down at the district in amazement. It looks actually beautiful from up here. I know why mum likes it out here; it's so peaceful.

I close my eyes for a brief moment and let all of my surroundings disappear and just focus being calm. I feel the wind against my cheeks and smell the plants around me. It really is lovely.

I open my eyes and sigh again.

Relief of having peace for once; that's what it is.

…

I stay there for hours, just enjoying my surroundings. But I decide I better get home so I get up and leave the woods.

I head down the hill and back past the lake and the cabin that's across it.

I put back mum's bow and quiver in the log and head back and out of the entry of the woods.

I stop in my footsteps as I remember the squirrels. What do I do with them? I can't bring them back home because mum will brag about how good I've gotten. I'm really not in the mood for that.

Haymitch, I'll give them to Haymitch.

So I head through town to Haymitch's. But I can't help notice people watching me or staring at me. I walk past and some people give me sad looks.

I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me, but I know that it's going to happen anyway.

I can't stand all of the faces staring at me, so I run until I reach the meadow. I don't really understand why people don't like going here, but I do. It's so beautiful.

I leave the meadow and go to Haymitch's. I don't bother knocking, just go in. I walk in and find Haymitch on a stool at the counter, asleep. I sigh and search around the house for a pen a paper.

I go over to a desk that has all junk on it. I throw the junk off and open a drawer. I grab a paper and pen out of there and head back to where Haymitch is asleep.

I write a note to him and fold it and place the squirrels and note in the counter. I leave and slowly head home. It's not that far at all, but I just don't really want to go in there.

I freeze in front of the front door. Maybe if I just have a quick walk around…..No I can't. It's already been hours since I've been home. Mum and dad are probably worrying.

I take a deep breath as I walk through the door. **(If you're a Swifty fan, I hope you get that and you're totally awesome!)**

Mum's on the couch and when she sees me, she gets up.

"How come you've been so long? Jack-

"Mum, please", I say quietly. She looks at me worried and I speak before she can. "I'm fine, but I really am tired. I think I might have a sleep."

I feel my mum stare at me as I head upstairs. I lock the door behind me, expecting mum to come annoy me; and of course, I'm right.

Seconds later, mum knocks on the door. "Honey, open up!" I don't reply even when her voice turns into a shout. I just lay on my bed with my pillow over my head so I don't hear her. But it's no point, I can still hear her. Soon she gives up and leaves.

What a day.

**Really hope you guys liked it!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The deal

**Hi guys! I really do appreciate all the follows, favs and reviews I have so far and I hope that there's many more coming. **

**So you guys had questions so I thought I'd answer them.**

'So is this an ending to Mockingjay right?'**- Yes it is.**

'And how many victors are left?'**- (I think you mean family & friends of the victors ;)) I actually don't really know. I guess I haven't really thought about it before. But there are going to be some familiar people.**

'Will we get to see Ryan and Sammy in the arena?'**- Yes you will. But there r still more chapters before they actually enter the arena.**

'Is it possible that the votes weren't 100% honest, cuz I feel like a lot of people would suspect that she would bring back the games?'**- Yes, there is a possibility and I'm happy that u noticed. A lot of people would suspect that Isabelle would bring back the games, so why would they vote for her? Well, I know the answer and don't worry it will all be explained near the end of this fanfiction. :)**

'Was the old woman Greasy Sae?'**- I'll answer that now because I don't think I'll bring the old lady up again in the story. So yes, it was.**

**So if u guys have any other questions, just let me know and I'll answer them for you!**

**Anyway, thx…**

**Follows:**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Favs:**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

**Reviews:**

**Glory of Lorien x4**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived x4**

**Thx!**

**Note: This chapter is going to focus more on Ryan's POV like the last chapter with Sammy.**

**Ryan's POV**

I know Sammy isn't going to let me die. I know that.

But I can't let her risk her life to save me.

If it does come down to the final two between Samantha and me, I'll sacrifice myself and make her win.

But the only problem is that she is so controlling; she'll probably figure out a way to kill herself first.

But I can't let it happen, I have to protect her.

Haymitch gets to save one of us; I just have to persuade Haymitch to save Sammy, not me.

Now, I'll have to go to Haymitch's now before anyone notices. I'm sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching TV. I sneak to the Laundry and see mum singing a little tune. Sammy's in her room and who knows where dad is.

This is my only chance.

I quietly walk to the front door and silently sneak out.

I run to Haymitch's; not wanting mum to find that I've gone. In a matter of seconds, I'm there.

No one ever bothers to knock anymore. I walk in and find Haymitch asleep at the counter. I see a note that sits right in front of him; and two squirrels.

I open the note that says,

_To Haymitch,_

_Went to the woods and shot 2 squirrels either from anger, or luck._

_Anyway, I didn't want mum to brag so I thought I'd leave them _

_for you._

_Enjoy,_

_-S_

I close the note and wake up Haymitch. But before I do, I carefully take the knife out of his hand. Dad told me that Haymitch sleeps with it ever since he went into the arena. If Haymitch sleeps with a knife, it must be bad going into that arena. I don't get why the Careers volunteered; even if they did win, wouldn't you be scarred for the rest of your life?

I place the knife on the bench and then shake Haymitch's shoulder. "Haymitch, wake up."

Haymitch jolts awake in shock but slowly calms when he sees that it's just me.

"You better have a good reason", Haymitch says pointing a finger at me. I hate when people point. I think it's just rude. But I don't say anything.

"I want you to choose Sammy over me", I state. First he looks puzzled, but then he seems to get what I'm talking about.

He sighs and says, "Look kid, it's hard for me to choose. But we have until next year to worry about it. I know it's hard not to think about it, but we have to try not to. I have a lot of pressure on me, and whichever way I choose, you parents are going to hate me."

I shake my head, "No, they won't hate you. They'll understand."

"You don't get it, kid", Haymitch says looking down.

A thought comes over me so I ask, "Sammy already talked to you, didn't she?"

He sighs. "No she didn't."

I frown and say, "So why is it such a big deal? I'm asking you first, so promise me that you'll save Samantha?" I start to get really annoyed now.

"Calm your horse", Haymitch says. "Jeese."

"Then promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I will save Samantha", Haymitch says calmly.

I look Haymitch in the eye as I say, "Promise?"

"One condition though", Haymitch says narrowing his eyes.

"You will listen to me and do what I say. Even if you don't agree, just do it. I know what I'm doing", Haymitch says.

What if Haymitch makes me do something crazy though? I probably won't do what he says if it comes down to that. But Haymitch doesn't need to know that.

"I will", I say.

"Well, I guess we have a deal then", Haymitch says, holding out his hand. I hesitate for a moment. What if Haymitch doesn't keep his promise? But it's the only thing I can do right now so I shake his hand.

"You're brave, kid", Haymitch says.

"I have my parents to thank for that", I say.

Haymitch grins a little and says, "Yeah, I guess you do."

I turn to go, but Haymitch stops me.

"Ryan", Haymitch says making me stop in my footsteps.

"Yeah?" I ask, not turning around.

"Don't say anything to your parents will ya?" Haymitch asks.

"I won't", I say without hesitation. "I wasn't planning to."

I leave without getting stopped this time. I head back home but see dad heading through the door.

"Dad!" I call.

Dad stops and turns around. He spots me and waits standing there as I make my way there.

"What were you doing?" Dad asks me.

I don't answer; instead I ask him the same question. "What were you doing?"

Dad smiles down at me and says, "Sneaky you are. I was getting a few things when….what was her name? Oh, yeah; when Lucy comes over." Dad shows the bag in his arms.

"Gale's-

"Fiancée", dad finishes for me. I nod my head.

We head inside and see the office door open. _That's weird_.

Mum never goes in there.

I look up at dad who just frowns. We walk over to office and pop our heads inside.

"You can't do that!" Mum yells into a phone that I've never seen before; her face red with anger.

"Grr!" Mum takes the phone and smashes it on the ground.

I stand there in shock as dad rushes over to her and stops mum from picking up a vase.

"Honey, stop!" Dad says grabbing mum's wrist so she'll stop.

Mum stops but collapses on the floor.

I hear running footsteps coming down the stairs and look to see Sammy coming in a hurry.

"What's happening?" Sammy asks with worry spreading across her face.

I shake my head and Sammy comes next to me in the doorway to watch.

"Two weeks", mum croaks out through tears.

Dad frowns and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Two weeks", mum says again. "Until the reaping." Mum starts bursting into tears while I stand there in shock.

I guess Haymitch is wrong; we don't get until next year to worry about what's gonna happen.

It's happening now.

But why does Isabelle have to make the games come now? She's already made our family miserable, we don't need anymore bad luck. But it's not bad luck, its torture.

Isabelle doesn't have to make the games come in 2 weeks time, but she wants to. The sooner we're dead, the sooner she'll accomplish her plan. The sooner she'll rub it in my family's face.

So in other words, it's not going to be long until I die.

Die at the age of 14, not much of a life, huh?

I feel tears prick my eyes as I watch dad hug mum. Samantha has left; I didn't even see her go. Who knows where she is.

I decide to give mum and dad privacy, so I leave too.

The torture has only begun.

**Dun, dun dun! Haha hope u guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review! **

**Thx! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Two weeks

**Hi guys! Really glad to hear that you like it so far. Plz continue to follow, fav and review!**

**I had a question from Glory of Lorien asking if it was Isabelle or someone else talking to Katniss on the phone. I'm going to put it in Katniss' POV so she'll talk about the phone call.**

**If you guys have any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them for you!**

**Thx…**

**Follows:**

**Peetapuff**

**HungerGamesOriginal**

**Favs:**

**Peetapuff**

**Reviews:**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

**Peetapuff**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**Katniss' POV**

"Honey, it's gonna be ok. Don't worry, we're going to get the children out of the arena", Peeta tells me soothingly. I sit at the dining table with a cup of tea Peeta made for me, that I haven't even touched. Peeta is trying to be nice and supportive, but my anger washes over me.

"Peeta, are you blind! How can I not worry? Have you ever thought if we don't make it in time, and they'll just die?! Even worse, what if we can't possibly get them out?" I shout.

I look away expecting him to be upset, but he's angry. "Katniss, how do you _expect _us to get the kids out of that stupid arena if you don't even have any faith?!"

"I'm just stating that you don't seem to think about negatives to things!" I shout back at him.

"Have _you_ ever thought that maybe not thinking like that is a _good _thing?" Peeta asks.

I'm shocked. I don't have a comeback to that. I stay silent and watch as Peeta's anger slowly vanishes.

"I'm sorry", I say quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"You're forgiven", Peeta says calmly. I find it so fascinating that Peeta can always forgive me that easily; or anyone, in that matter. I know that I'm not like that; I'm too stubborn of course. But the weird thing is; he actually _means_ it.

"Isabelle is just-

"Wait, you were talking to _Isabelle_?" Peeta asks with wide eyes.

"Yes", I say puzzled of his reaction. "Why is it a big deal?"

"Well, first of all, she's the president, and second of all, she's_ Snow's_ granddaughter", Peeta says.

I sigh and still don't get why it's a big deal, but I don't say that. I finally keep my mouth shut.

"How did she speak to you?" Peeta asks. Why is he so interested? There must be something he's not telling me, or I'm not realizing what the big deal is.

***Flashback***

_My hand hovers over the door handle of the office. _

_I haven't been in there since Snow visited. I don't think anyone ever goes in there either. Before I can stop myself, I open the door slowly. I just have a feeling I should go in there, and I don't know why._

_It's dusty and is basically empty except from a few boxes and some furniture. A desk and two chairs._

_But what sits there on the desk, makes me sick. It's the dead rose that Snow had left for me. It's no longer white; it's a horrible dark, dead colour._

_I walk around to the other side of the desk and peer out the dirty window. But I can barely see anything out of it from all the dirt and dust. _

_Suddenly, I jump at the sound of a beeping noise. I look around for whatever it is but can't see anything. I try to follow where the noise is coming from. As I go away from the desk, the sound gets fainter. I double check for some random reason, if anything defiantly is on the desk besides the silly rose. But my eyes can't see anything else. But I'm 100% that it's coming from the desk. _

_I squat down and try to see if I can hear where exactly it's coming from. Luckily, I find a drawer at the side of the desk. I'm such an idiot for not even looking in there the first place._

_I open up the drawer, and sure enough; there's a phone I've never seen before, beeping and flashing. It's not even dusty._

_I frown as I pick up the phone. I hesitate for a moment as I think if I should really be pressing the answer button. _

_What if I accidentally put off a bomb? What if the actual __**phone**__ is a bomb?_

_I don't even realize that I've already pressed the answer button._

"_Hello?" I say but don't realize our cautious my voice sounds._

"_Hello, Miss Everdeen. This is your president; Isabelle Snow."_

_I nearly choke on my own spit as I hear her voice. I already knew at the moment when she started talking that it was her. I would always memorize that posh voice of hers. It's really annoying._

"_Why are you calling?" I ask not even bothering if I sound nice or not._

"_I want to alert you before I make the announcement on TV", Isabelle says. "I thought it would be nicer."_

"_It couldn't be any worse than putting my kids in an arena", I say bitterly._

"_Would it?" Isabelle asks._

_I'm silent at her comment. What could possibly be worse than having my kids in the arena?_

_I decide to just say, "What announcement?"_

_I imagine her smiling through the phone. "The reaping is in two weeks time." I nearly collapse on the floor, right there, right now. This can't be happening. Isn't making the Hunger Games return and making my kids enter the arena, good enough? Now she's making the reaping 2 weeks away, from now! She's tortured me enough._

_I don't want to think it, but how could I not? _

_Samantha and Ryan are gonna die. Isabelle would be expecting some sort of rebellion against her. She would expect Peeta and I try and make a way to get both of our kids out of that arena alive. But would she make the kids suffer till near the end, or will she kill them straight away? This is really bad thinking of me, I know that. But can somebody really blame me for not?_

_I have to believe in the kids, I have to. But Isabelle knows what she's doing. I just have to hope that Isabelle will fail. But each day, I lose hope; and now, I'm losing even more. I was expecting to have next year until the reaping. But now 2 weeks? _

"_You're making me suffer enough, isn't that enough for you?" I ask even though I already know her answer._

"_You've made innocent people die because of you, Everdeen. I don't think it's enough", Isabelle states with no hesitation._

_I start to get tears in my eyes as I feel more guilt. I feel guilt all the time, I just try not to show it; and here I am, talking to our new President and discussing how unfair she's being. But she takes every chance she has to rub in my face that heaps of people are dead because of me. She's already said that before, she doesn't have to continue._

"_What next, Isabelle? Going to have another evil plan up your sleeve? You probably already have one right now. So why don't you just do me a favor now, and tell me what it is?" I try not to raise my voice as a tear rolls down my cheek. But I quickly wipe it away._

"_You'll find out soon enough", Isabelle says evilly. I really do hate her voice._

"_You're going way over the top, just stop!" I can't help but raise my voice._

"_You can't stop me", Isabelle says._

"_But the reaping, really?" I say trying to change her mind even though I know that it's no use._

_Isabelle doesn't answer for once and I feel my anger fire up some more as I shout in the phone, "You can't do that!" As soon as I shout, Peeta and Ryan stand in the doorway._

"_Watch me", Isabelle says through the phone and the line goes dead. She hung up on me._

"_Grr!" I shout really angrily and smash the stupid phone on the ground. I try to smash a vase but Peeta stops me by saying, "Honey, stop!" I collapse on the floor as my anger washes away, replacing by sadness and start crying._

_I notice Sammy at the doorway, next to Ryan._

"_Two weeks", I croak out through my tears._

"_What are you talking about?" Peeta asks while frowning._

"_Two weeks", I say again but add, "Until the reaping." I burst into more tears after I say it. I barely see Sammy and Ryan leave from the blur from my tears._

_Why?_

***Flashback ends***

"Hello, Katniss", I zone out from the memory and look at Peeta.

He has worry in his eyes as he says, "Is everything alright? You're scaring me."

I frown and say, "I'm fine, just was thinking."

"Well, you haven't said anything for 3-4 minutes", Peeta says.

"Sorry", I mutter. "But I'm fine, really."

Peeta reaches across the table and takes hold of my hand. He gives it a little squeeze.

"Do you want to tell me how it exactly happened?"

I sigh and tell Peeta how it all happened. I tell him every detail, except the part where I was thinking about how Sammy and Ryan will die. But now, I feel really bad for even thinking that. Maybe Peeta was right, maybe I should just have faith. Maybe everything will turn out okay. _Maybe_.

When I'm finished, Peeta has a frown on his face. "You really don't know do you?" Peeta says shaking his head.

This time I frown and say, "What do you mean?"

Peeta sighs before saying, "Isabelle's gonna kill you."

When Peeta says that, I almost laugh. The thought of Isabelle trying to kill me sounds ridiculous. I have thought about Isabelle going to kill me before, but coming from Peeta's mouth; it sounds unreal.

I huff and say, "You got to be kidding?"

Peeta looks taken back and then his face turns serious. "Katniss, I'm not joking around. After she's done killing everyone special to you, she's going to kill you."

_Innocent people have died because of you._

Innocent. My family is innocent.

Maybe Peeta's right. But what had happened with Peeta about faith? Does he not have faith in me?

"What happened about faith? You obviously don't have any faith in me if that's what you're trying to say", I say shaking my head.

"Yes- I mean no, that's not what I mean!" Peeta says quickly.

I don't agree with Peeta one bit of what he just said. But I can't be bothered arguing so I just say, "I think I need some sleep."

Peeta just stares at me for a while. My eyes locking with his blue eyes; but he finally says, "Okay."

I get up from the table and leave the cup of tea right where it has been for the last hour. I go straight upstairs and lay on our bed.

I lay awake for hours, but fake it whenever Peeta comes to check on me. But luckily, Peeta hasn't checked on me for a while.

I end up awake the whole time on that bed.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing or you can PM me if you'd like.**

**I really do hope you guys continue liking this story or if not, like it now.**

**Love you my readers!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Luck

**Hey guys! Plz remember to follow, fav and review! It really does mean a lot when you do.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**BoldAndNerdy**

**Favs: 0 :(**

**Reviews:**

**BoldAndNerdy**

**Glory of Lorien**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**NOTE: There might be some things that might not really make sense to the book. But I've changed some things.**

**Katniss' POV**

I'm in a cellar, all by myself. It's so dark that I barely make out something in the distance. I can't tell how big the cellar is, but it feels big. I feel the cold stone floor, beneath my feet.

"Peeta, kids?!" I call, but I get no response in return. But I do hear an evil laughter.

"What, you scared girl on fire?!" I recognize the voice; it's _Isabelle_.

I hear scurrying behind me. I turn but then I hear it in front of me. I'm shaking now, feeling terrified. What is happening? Suddenly, the lights turn on. All I see is blood, blood everywhere. All over the walls, and all over the floor. There's footprints of blood that leads down a tunnel. A voice inside my head tells me to follow the trail, but another is telling me to find a way out.

All the blood is getting to my head and before I know what I'm doing, I'm following the trail of blood. I walk through the tunnel and my voice gets caught in my throat.

There, before my eyes, Samantha, Ryan and Peeta are dangling from a tall tree. They're all hung, and all I hear now is my dad singing the Hanging Tree to me. No, no this can't be happening. Peeta as gashes from his chest that's dripping blood. Sammy's eyes are wide open, but dead as they can be. Ryan has dripping blood from his forehead. My family, my family are dead.

I start to scream as I back away, but I'm stopped as I bump into a figure behind me. I jump in fright, before turning around slowly. I can't quite tell who it is because they're putting a sack over my head. I try to scream, but it's no use. I can still hear my dad singing, but now I can also her jabber jays. It's horrifying; all I want to do is scream but I can't.

Everything starts to go black, but before it does, I hear an evil laughter again...

I scream awake before sitting bolt upright, and bumping foreheads with someone.

"Ahhh!" I scream in fright. But I realize it was all a dream and that the person I bumped heads with, is Peeta. I'm sweating with drips dropping from my forehead. I start to feel sick.

Relief starts to spread through me when I stare into Peeta's eyes. Is blue eyes make me calm.

"Oh, Peeta. You're not dead", I say reaching out to hug him. He's shocked at first but doesn't pull away.

"I'm right here, you gave me a fright", Peeta says his breath tickling my ear.

I suddenly pull away, remembering Sammy and Ryan. "What about Sammy and Ryan?" I ask with wide eyes.

Peeta frowns before he asks, "What do you mean?"

"Are they alive?" I ask really worried.

"Of course they are", Peeta says. "Everyone is okay."

I start to relax more when he tells me that. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. I try to reassure myself.

But that was probably one of my worst nightmares I've had. "Are you okay?" Peeta asks me. "You look really pale."

I nod my head slowly, "Yeah, just bad dream."

Peeta frowns, not convinced. "I'll go cook dinner."

This time I frown. "_Dinner?_"

Peeta chuckles a little before saying, "Yes, Katniss; _dinner_."

"Was I really out that long?" I ask still not believing it.

Peeta nods his head as he says, "Yep."

Peeta looks amused as he reaches over to peck me on the cheek. "Love you", Peeta says.

"I love you too", I say with a small smile.

"I'll be cooking", Peeta tells me before heading downstairs.

I decide to have a nice shower before going downstairs. I go in Peeta and mine bathroom with some new clothes. I strip down and go in the shower. I turn on the water and wet my hair. I start singing a little tune before washing my hair.

"La, la la laaaaahh", I hum but don't say the lyrics.

I'm in the middle of washing my hair when out of nowhere, I feel something crawling up my leg. I turn off the shower straight away.

"Don't scream, don't scream Katniss", I tell myself before taking a deep breath. It's crawling up my leg more. I have shampoo still in my hair when I look down.

I bite my tongue but I can't help it; I scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It was so long. "AHHHH!" I scream at the top of my legs.

It's huge, black and furry. I nearly pass out at the sight. I _HATE_ spiders; not only spiders, but huntsmans the most. Something stings my eyes and I can't exactly see, I wipe, but I just make it ten times worse. I must have had soap on them. I blink and blink.

Peeta burst through the door and looks satisfied and worried at the same time. Satisfied that I'm naked, and worried from my screams. "Get it off!"

Peeta comes quickly and opens the shower door. "Peeta, hurry up. It's nearly at the top of my leg!" I yell at him.

Peeta orders, "Hand me the shampoo bottle."

I grab it and give it to him in an instant. No objection, as long as he gets this stupid creature off of my leg. Peeta takes the shampoo bottle and smashes it on the spider. I scream in fright as the spider falls on the shower floor and tries to escape very weakly. Peeta smashes at it again and this time it dies.

"You know it's actually a living thing?" Peeta states.

I just glare at him annoyed and say, "I know that! But you know I hate spiders! I grab the face washer and wipe my eyes.

I can imagine Peeta smirk as he asks, "Shampoo in the eyes?" I nod my head and I hear him chuckle.

"It's not funny", I say crossing my arms.

This makes him laugh more and I say, "I'm never touching that thing again." I point at the shampoo bottle that's in his hands. Peeta teases me by waving it in front of my face. I step back and hit the back of my head on the shower wall.

"Shit!" I say rubbing my head. Why am I having such bad luck?

I see Peeta look me up and down. I feel my cheeks go hot as I say, "You can get out now." Peeta show's me a wide smiles before slowly getting out of the bathroom.

I quickly finish washing my hair, not wanting to stay in here any longer. I get dried and then changed. But as I am ready to go downstairs, I start to feel cold. I head back to bedroom and grab a jumper out of the wardrobe. But as I start to close the wardrobe door, I spot something up on the top shelf. I frown and I go on my tipsy-toes and reach up for the object.

I feel it; it's a small square box. I pull it down and look at it. It is a blue box with a white ribbon around it. I guess some people would call it cute. I open the box and can't believe my eyes.

It's a ring. I'm about to put the lid back on but the I realize it. It's a _ring_. _A ring_! I take out the ring and look at it. It's gold and has what I'm guessing, white gold. It's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous!

This can only mean one thing; _Peeta's going to propose?_

I jump again that makes about the fifth time now. I don't know. I hear the doorbell ring and I quickly shove the ring back in the box. I place the box back in the exact same spot that I can remember, before heading downstairs.

"I'll get it!" I call to Peeta who's in the kitchen.

I quickly go and answer the door. I open it to see Anna standing in front of me. Something must have happened, because she has tear stains on her cheeks. I try not to notice before saying, "Oh, Anna! What a pleasant surprise. Come in." I gesture to her.

"I'm guessing you would like to see Samantha?" I ask, knowing the answer.

Anna nods her head and I lead her upstairs. I knock on Sammy's door and say, "Anna's here." I open the door to see Sammy at her desk, ripping something up. It's a photo, but I can't recognize what it is from the distance. Sammy looks startled before placing the pieces on the desk.

"I'll leave you girls alone", I say before leaving. Anna steps in her bedroom and I shut the door behind her. I go downstairs and check on how Peeta's going. I hear someone's footsteps though going up the stairs. I turn around and see Ryan sneaking up there. He's about to go in his room, but he stops when he hears talking.

I go back upstairs after him, quietly. Ryan doesn't even notice me behind him. To stop him from screaming or making a noise, I put my hand over his mouth. He jumps and turns is head and looks up. He calms when he sees that it's me. I put my finger to my mouth before taking my hand away from his mouth. We both are quiet as we listen to the conversation.

"Why did you come here?" Sammy asks frustrated.

"I-

"Seriously, Anna. I mean, you go behind my back for six whole months to date my boyfriend. All you ever did was bitch non-stop about him. We've been best friends since kindergarten and you just go and _betray me_? Then you find out that the Hunger Games return and _I'm_ going into that arena, and you STILL don't tell me! I'm gonna die and you always knew how much I loved Jack. You were my only friend, but guess what? I have none now! I'm going to die without any true friends. You were _never_ my friend, I was just too dumb to see it. You know what?! I'm sick of playing this stupid game of yours. YOU WIN!" Sammy babbles on, letting all of her anger out of her. By the sound of it, she must have been dying to let it all out.

That was actually a long speech to say right to Anna's face. But the things that gets me; is that Sammy always told me she had lots of friends. I wasn't too convinced because Anna only ever came over. But I got over it. I guess I know why now.

But _Jack_? He was always nice and polite. He really did fool me that he loved Sammy. The way he looked at her and how Sammy would always be happy when Jack was around; I knew Sammy was in love. But I never quite knew for sure if Jack did. I thought they were perfect for each other. I just wish if Anna and Jack were ever going to turn on her, they wouldn't have dragged it out so long to let her find out. But how _did _Sammy find out?

I really need to talk to Samantha because I know, that times like these, she's going to explode. I know she exploded just then, but she's going to explode in tears. Not anger.

"I'm so sorry", Anna says with her voice going wobbly.

"Get out, I don't want your apology", Sammy says harshly. But she does have a good reason.

Ryan and I look at each other with big eyes. At the same time, we run downstairs and slip through the closest door; the laundry.

Ryan backs up more but we should have watched what we were doing, I shriek just has Ryan and I fall down. Ryan trips on the vacuum cleaner, that I wish I'd put away. I fall down too, so we do a domino effect.

Ryan and I can hear shuffling down the stairs. It's probably Anna. As soon as we hear the door shut, I get up and give Ryan a hand. We both have small smiles on our faces. But it soon fades as we hear Samantha crying from down here; it's that loud. Oh, the poor girl.

"I'll go check on Sammy", I say before heading up the stairs. I find her door wide open, with Sammy crying her head off; on the floor. I rush over to her and sit down beside her on the floor. I give her a hug and don't let go. It seems it was a bad idea because she cries even more.

After her long cry, she finally asks, "Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did. So did Ryan. I'm sorry I listened", I confess.

Sammy frowns and sniffs. "What do you mean? I was asking about of you heard me cry."

I smile and sigh, "I guess I just gave myself up then."

Sammy gives me a small smile. "It's okay", Sammy tells me. "I was probably going to tell you anyway. Just promise me that you and Ryan won't tell dad." Sammy pleads.

"I'll try", I say.

"Well I guess that's better than nothing", Sammy says with a sigh.

"Come on, dinner's nearly ready", I say to Sammy as I take her hand and pull her up.

"Okay."

**What do you guys think?**

**Plzzzz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Isabelle's plan

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I have been so busy with High school Drama and the sequel Senior Year Troubles. So sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

** .fire**

**cindyc4666**

**Annalan728**

**Favs:**

** .fire**

**cindyc4666**

**Annalan728**

**Reviews:**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

** . **

**Lizzalia**

**Katniss' POV**

I don't know what to do. I really don't want to meet Lucy today, I don't feel like it. But I made a promise, I have to keep promises.

But I do want to know more about Lucy, I barely know anything about her. If Gale is engaged to her, there must be a good reason why. I guess I am happy for Gale, but I still can't get the thought out of my head that it was Gale's bombs that killed Prim. But he did say he wouldn't of wanted to kill Prim, and that's the thing. I could _tell _if he was telling the truth, even though I haven't seen him in years.

It's 11:51 am, Lucy could be here any minute now. Too bad Peeta got out of meeting her, he's gone to work at the bakery. But I bet Peeta would be happy about that. Anything to do with Gale, makes him angry. I don't want him to get angry and Lucy, after all, it's not her fault Gale left.

"Mum?" I look up to see Sammy standing in front of me. I didn't even notice.

"Oh, yeah honey?" I say.

"Are you okay? You've been zoned out for a while now", Sammy says frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking", I say.

"About Gale?" Sammy asks with a raised eyebrow.

I look at her closely. Sammy doesn't even know Gale, so how would she know I'd be thinking about him?

"How did you know?" I ask her.

Sammy shrugs and says, "Well, Lucy should be here soon, so I guessed it be something to do with Gale."

I look down, not realizing Sammy would say that. I must've sounded like and idiot asking. Obviously she would know I was thinking of Gale if Lucy was coming today.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" Sammy asks quietly.

I look at her and nod my head, to let her go on.

"Did you ever love him?" Sammy spits out.

I frown and ask, "Who? _Gale_?"

Sammy nods her head slowly, "Yeah."

I feel taken back but I can answer that easily. "No, I didn't." Sammy looks a bit confused for some reason so I go on. "We were just friends, but it changed after a while..." I trail off not really sure what to say.

"Why did he leave to district 2?" Sammy asks me.

"He got offered a job", I answer.

"Yeah, but why did he take it?"

I think about this for a while. I don't really know why, I guess. I've always thought that he just wanted to leave me because he was selfish and it really was his bombs that killed Prim. But now I think about this more, the more possibilities I have. He could've not really loved me like he said, or it it was the only chance to get away. Maybe it was too much of a struggle to go back since district 12 got bombed? I mean, he was there the day it was bombed. Too much memories. But the Gale I know is too strong to give up like that. Maybe there's more of an explanation of why he left. I'm going to find out, I _need _to.

"I don't know", I say honestly. "There could be a whole lot of reasons why."

Sammy nods her head in agreement. "But have you ever asked anyone that knew Gale why he left?"

I stare at Sammy with curiosity, "What are you talking about?"

Sammy sighs before saying, "I mean, obviously _someone _knows besides Gale."

I finally know what Sammy's talking about now. She's hinting to me to ask Lucy about it. "Oh, Samantha Mellark, why didn't you just tell me to ask Lucy?"

"But that's not what I mean-"

"Oh, I love you", I say smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"But mum-

The door bell rings, interrupting Sammy. "Don't worry", I assure Sammy. "I'll ask her."

Sammy gives me a disappointed look, but I don't have the time to suss out what it is. I rush over to the door and open it, revealing a young, beautiful woman. She wears a yellow dress, with green flowers patterned on the dress. She has blonde hair, blue eyes. Just like Peeta.

I smile and say, "You must be Lucy."

She nods her head and says, "Yes, and you must be Katniss."

I smile and say, "Come on in." Lucy follows me inside to the dining table. "Just take a seat, I'll get us some tea."

**Sammy's POV**

As soon as I see mum dash into the kitchen, I hop down the stairs and to where Lucy sits.

"I know who you are", I state bluntly. Lucy jumps in fright, before turning in her seat, to face me.

She look me up and down before smiling. "Oh, you must be Katniss' daughter...Sally?"

"Sammy", I say a matter of factly.

"Oh...yes, sorry Sammy", Lucy says with an innocent smile. But I don't fall for it. I know her little secret.

"I'm not falling for your little trick, so give it up", I say crossing my arms. Lucy tries to break our gaze, but I won't stop looking into her evil blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Lucy says quietly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I say angrily. It's true though, she does know what I'm talking about. It's quiet besides the kettle boiling in the kitchen.

"I can't-

"Okay!" Lucy gives up. "I know what you're talking about, but not so loud."

I be quiet but let her continue. "Go on."

"It's not what you think, it's more to it. I have _reasons_-

"Does your fiancee even know?" I ask.

Lucy looks at me with tears beginning to show in her eyes. She takes her time answering before saying, "No." She says it ever so quietly, that it's barely audible.

"I thought so, why would you tell Gale that you're a-

"A what?" I look up from Lucy to see my mum staring daggers at me. Lucy looks away from my mother, looking upset.

"Sammy, if you're torturing Lucy, you can leave", my mum says angrily, trying not to lose it.

I turn to Lucy and whisper, "Just don't make it hard on anyone. If you have to, hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt anyone", Lucy says letting a tear slip.

"Then don't. Tell him", I say referring to Gale.

Lucy nods her head before whispering, "I'm so sorry Sammy. _I promise _I'll stop it from happening."

I look at Lucy with no longer any anger. Maybe she has more to it then what I think. But how am I supposed to know what to believe?

"Don't bother", I say louder. "I'll be ready for it." I leave before mum or anyone can stop me. But I go up to my room and shut the door behind me. Luckily, Ryan's with dad so I don't have to worry much about being quiet.

I pull off my blankets from my bed, and stuff pillows, clothes and some folded blankets into it. I make sure that it's long and wide enough of my size, before placing the blanket back over the top. I look at it, proud of myself. It looks pretty much like I'm sleeping in there, you just can't quite see my head...But I hope that will convince mum. Plus, I won't be long. Mum probably won't even come and check on me, but it's there just in case.

I have to go now, before it's too late. I open my window, trying my best to be quiet. I feel the breeze come through the window as I quickly grab a random book from my desk and sneak out the window. So I can get back inside from the window, I have to make sure it's a little bit open. But I don't want much air coming into my room, so I place the book underneath my window, strong enough to lye there under its weight.

Like I planned, the ladder is still there; leaning against the outside of my bedroom. I climb carefully down the ladder, and again, try to be quiet. But no matter what, there's always a creak coming from it. But I don't worry about it too much.

I be careful as I approach the bottom, there's the lounge room window. I take a quick peek inside, to see mum happily talking away with Lucy. Good, she hasn't noticed me.

I leave the house, jogging. I told Haymitch to meet me at the meadow, I hope he hasn't forgotten. Well in the matter, isn't drunk.

I reach the meadow, not out of breath. I stop, and look around. There's barely anyone out, but the one's that are, stare at me. _Again_. What's up with these people and staring? I wish I had something to cover my face right now, I hate when people stare at me. But I think I'll be used to it by the time I'm dead.

I turn around, just in time to see Haymitch coming towards me. Fast, which is unusual for him. I frown and say, "What-

"Come on", Haymitch says as he grabs my wrist and pulls me along. He takes a left at a corner, heading away from the forest and meadow. We keep walking in silence, but our steps are rushed as we approach a big grass clearing. I haven't been here since the last time Jack took me on a date there...I shake the thought of my head and focus on what's happening.

Haymitch stops, which makes me stop as well. "Haymitch what's-

"No questions until I finish", Haymitch says seriously. Okay, it's good; he's not drunk.

I nod my head so he continues. "I got a letter from the capitol. From Isabelle. You're not going to like this...I'm not your mentor along with Effie anymore...Your parents are."

I gasp and open my mouth to say something but Haymitch stops me. "I'm not finished."

"I haven't told your parents yet, I'm not supposed to. But yes, I am going to tell them. But I'm not going to let them choose between you too; it's not fair for them to make a decision." Haymitch finishes off.

I take this all in before asking, "Is that _all _the letter said?"

Haymitch looks at me closely for a while, before saying, "Not exactly. But you don't have to worry about that."

I nod my head slowly. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You and Ryan can't fight for each other", Haymitch answers calmly.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit puzzled.

"I mean, you can't sacrifice yourselves", Haymitch tells me.

"_What?_" I ask not believing his words.

"Samantha, I'm not trying to be rude, or whatever you think I am. But you have to listen to me. You and Ryan are both gonna try and protect each other in the arena. But it's stupid, because you both can care for yourselves-

"Wait", I interrupt. "Are you saying I can't look after my little brother?"

"He's not little anymore Samantha, and no I'm saying-

"_Are you kidding me?_" I say. "No matter how old we be, I'm always going to look after Ryan. He's my little brother no matter what. If you expect me to not look after him in the arena, your crazy." I shake my head.

"No, Samantha you're not getting my point!" Haymitch explains.

"Then what is your point?" I ask crossing my arms.

"My point is...You have to ally with some people, like your father and mother did in the Quarter Quell. I have a plan, but you have to trust me on this. Please, sweetheart?"

I look him over, wondering what his big idea is. "You answer my questions and listen to what _I _have to say, and you have a deal."

"Okay, fire away", Haymitch says.

"Did you know about Lucy?" I ask.

"About that Gale and her are engaged or what?" Haymitch asks a bit confused.

"I mean 'or what.'"I say. "Did you know that Lucy works for the capitol?"

"What are you talking about Samantha? You're not making any sense", Haymitch tells me.

"Wait...so I'm the only one that knows?" I say curiously.

"Obviously, now what is it?" Haymitch asks.

I take a deep breath before telling Haymitch about who Lucy really is. "Lucy works for Isabelle. Gale doesn't even know, Haymitch. They're planning something..." I trail off, lost for words.

"Sammy, you have to tell me. What are they planning?" Haymitch urges me.

I sigh and say, "Isabelle is organizing an attack while Ryan and I are in the arena. But the attack isn't going to be in the arena, it's going to be here. Again."

"So, they're going to bomb district 12 again?" Haymitch asks.

"Not precisely...I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not going to be a bomb. Something different; something new", I answer.

I'm lying to him, it's the only way. I know exactly what Isabelle's up to, I'm ready for it; just like I told Lucy. I don't know if she can stop it in time, but I need to tell someone about what's going to happen, but who?

Isabelle's going to plan an attack in the arena, not here like I said. They're going to fake a death, a big one. To make mum and dad think _I'm _dead and to worry Ryan. But Ryan has to be strong, and I know he will be. The hovercraft is going to take me back to the capitol, not district 12 like I am supposed to if I die. Isabelle's eventually going to use me for her advantage against mum or dad. Most likely mum, though.

I think I know how Isabelle's going to use me, but I don't know for sure. At least I have a clue.

"How do you know all of this?" Haymitch asks me.

Because I've been doing some hacking...some _huge _hacking. I might look like a normal girl that's about to enter an arena with _one _trick up her sleeve, but I also have another skill. That skill just happens to be with electronics. I'm a complete nerd, if you think about it. But at least it's come in handy.

I smile slightly. "I've been handy with electronics lately."

**Again, soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I PROMISE I'll update ASAP! But just letting you know, I might be busy with my other fanfics for a while.**

**Thx for everything my readers reading this fanfic!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Explain

**Hey guys! I really do, and I'm not just saying this, but I REALLY DO hope that your enjoying this fic so far. I'm trying my best with this just like all my other fanfics I write. So I do hope you like it. This fanfiction is a bit different compared to my other ones because it actually does relate to the Hunger Games about _after _Mockingjay. **

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**Adrivan**

**msallyssak**

**Taylou**

**Favs:**

**Taylou**

**Reviews:**

**Adrivan**

**Annabeth-TheTribiteThatLived**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Wow, two updates in one day...Pretty good, right? :D**

**Sammy's POV**

I arrive back home after talking with Haymitch. I'm at the ladder that is surprisingly still there, and I'm just about to climb up. But I'm stopped by a stick snapping.

I turn in fright, and find eyes staring back at me. But it's not just any eyes, it's _Ryan's _eyes.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?!" I nearly shout at him.

"I could ask you the same thing", Ryan says defensively. He crosses his arms and I suddenly feel small.

"Sorry", I mutter.

"Where have you been?" He asks me.

"None of your business", I say a matter of factly. "Where have _you _been?"

"Don't try and change the subject", Ryan says, but his face goes bright red. I can tell that he is keeping something from me. But I guess...I'm doing the same.

"You go first", Ryan says.

I frown at him to make him continue. He sighs and says, "I sneaked out that way."

"You _what?_" I say eyes wide.

"Just hurry up, before we both get busted", Ryan urges me.

I do what my little brother says, and climb up the ladder. It creaks again, but this time louder, since Ryan and I are on both at once. I look down at him, making him stop.

"Don't worry about it", Ryan tells me. "Just go."

Even though he tries to assure me, I'm not entirely convinced. I quickly reach my window, and get inside. I help Ryan get in, and sigh of relief.

"Well, what have you guys been up to?" I jump at the sound of my father's voice. Ryan is half in, half out of the window.

I smile innocently and say, "Hi daddy."

Dad rolls his eyes and says, "Nice try."

He glances at my bed, and I see my blankets are all over the place. "Umm...We were in the woods. No big deal."

"Why?" Dad eyes me.

"We needed to talk", Ryan answers for me.

"About what?"

"Stuff...Hang on, why should it matter? Ryan and I need to talk before getting on a stupid train. Before all cameras are on us", I say defensively, crossing my arms.

"Okay, okay", Dad says. "I won't mention it to your mother, but tell us first. Instead of just sneaking out like that."

Dad leaves the room, frowning. I turn to Ryan and say, "Why did you sneak out?"

"Why did you?"

Ryan is good when it comes down to this battle. He eventually convinces me to give in...But I don't want to this time.

"I went out", I say simply. "What about you?"

"That's not the truth", Ryan states. "I know it isn't."

I sigh in frustration and say only part of the truth. "I went and talked to Haymitch."

Ryan huffs and says, "Funny, I did the same."

I narrow my eyes at him. He can't be serious, but he seems to be. Ryan narrows his eyes at me too, like _I'm _the one lying.

"What did he say to you?" I ask.

"What did he say to _you?_"

"Oh stop it! I'll answer any questions, just stop that!" I say angrily.

"Fine", Ryan says smirking.

"He told me about what you told him", he starts. _Bastard. _"He told me to sacrifice myself for you." _Idiot. _"And he told me about mum and dad being our mentors." _Isabelle is going to pay._

"But I know you're lying to Haymitch and whoever else you have told about the bombing or whatever", Ryan says.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lie.

"Yes you do", he says.

"This is ridiculous!" I say. "You can't prove anything."

"Really? Because I've been on your laptop lately", Ryan says a matter of factly.

"You what?!"

"You heard me", he says. "Sorry, but when I see confidential files on the screen, I'd like to know what it is."

"That's none of your business!" I nearly shout.

"It's none of yours either!" Ryan says just as loud. I look away, no longer wanting to look in my brother's eyes.

"Samantha, why did you lie to him?" Ryan asks quietly.

"Because", I start. "He would tell mum and dad...I didn't want mum to freak. Plus, she's a really bad liar."

Ryan's mouth twitches up slightly. "She is, isn't she?"

I nod my head in agreement. "But still, did you even _think _that it'll be the best thing to just tell mum, dad...And _me?_"

"What about Haymitch?" I try to change the subject a bit.

"Samantha, I'm serious", Ryan says. I look into his eyes, realizing for the first time in forever, that he is no longer my little brother anymore. He understands things, so I shouldn't have to keep things from him. But I feel like its better if he doesn't know things, to keep him more focused.

"I'm sorry", I say quietly. "I didn't think."

"We need to tell mum", Ryan continues, ignoring my apology.

"No-

"I'll do the talking, but it's most likely that you'll explain anyway..."

I smile at his comment. I know exactly what he's talking about. Has it ever happened when two people, whether it's family or friends; have known the same thing? Then you tell them, and then they try to explain it to someone else, and not correctly so you have to explain it yourself instead? Well, that has happened with Ryan and me...A _lot_.

"Okay", I say. I walk over and pull him into a hug.

"Gosh", I say hugging him. "You're shooting up."

"You think I'm gonna grow taller than you?" Mutters Ryan.

I smile grows as I say, "Never."

Ryan and I go downstairs, and into the lounge room where mum, dad and Lucy are. Mum looks at _me, _not Ryan. I clear my throat as I approach closer.

"I'm sorry", I say to Lucy, before my mum says anything. "I shouldn't have been so rude. I don't know what you're going through, so I'm sorry."

It looks like I've taken Lucy by surprise, because she raises her eyebrows and smiles. "Well, a child as never come up and apologized to me before. Certainly not at _your _age."

I don't know whether to take that has a compliment, or not. So I stay silent, and wait until someone says something.

"I better get going", Lucy says. "Wouldn't want to miss the train."

My mother smiles, same with my dad. They all get up from the couch, and start hugging each other goodbye. When Lucy reaches me, she whispers, "Thank you."

I frown and whisper back, "What?"

"You've been the only person to finally convince me to tell Gale; I appreciate it", Lucy says so quietly, that I almost don't hear her.

"You shouldn't-

"Nonsense", Lucy says, pulling out of the hug.

"I'll see you guys at the wedding then?" Lucy says, louder so everyone hears.

"Definitely", mum says with a sweet smile.

…...

The days passed in a flash. Ryan and I talked to mum and dad about the whole situation as soon as Lucy left. Mum didn't take it very well, but dad kept her calm.

Haymitch came over later that night. I think it was 9:00pm when he did, but I'm not quite sure. But he looked really bothered.

"_I'm sorry", he said. 'Sorry that I can't do anything."_

They were his words when he burst through the front door. I was watching TV with dad and mum, even though I should have been asleep like Ryan was. Mum and dad asked me to go to bed, and to have a good dream. I did as they asked, but I really wanted to listen in. But I didn't, I thought I'd better not.

Mum and dad found out about them being me and Ryan's mentor. I heard mum crying from my room, and I felt useless just lying in my bed. But I knew that dad would be comforting her. It was hard to listen to, shouts among sobbing. I wanted to do something, _anything_; but I didn't think that was a good idea.

It's only two days now before the reaping. But I still haven't cried. I don't know what's wrong with me; but they just won't come. I think I'm getting used to the idea of surviving in the arena. Mum's taken me out to the woods yesterday, and she's really impressed and happy with my shooting. I'm coping okay, now. But I'm not too sure about Ryan yet.

He usually spends most his time in his room, or roaming around in the neighborhood. Not like me, though. I want to cherish every moment I get to have with my family. _Including_, Haymitch.

Haymitch says he'll be coming on the train with us, Isabelle is making him. Same with Effie, who I haven't been able to meet yet. But dad's told me a lot about her. Her fashion taste sounds horrifying, but her personality sounds lovely.

"Sammy, honey?" I jolt out of my thoughts at the sound of mum.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you", mum hides a smile.

"Its fine, I was just thinking", I say.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to find your father; he's been out for a while", mum says, but I can tell she's worrying.

"Okay, but do you want some help?" I ask her.

Mum shakes her head, "No, it's okay. I'll be back soon."

Mum leaves without-surprisingly-a kiss and hug goodbye. She must be _really _worrying if she did that.

In the meantime, I occupy myself by ripping up photos of Jack and me, the good old times. When I finish off the Jack ones, I move onto Anna's ones. It's only then I realize, that a lot has happened between us. I have heaps of photos to say so, but it just makes the hole in my heart deeper.

No one can blame me for not getting over Jack; it was a long time we'd been together. Same with Anna; I basically knew her my whole life. Maybe a slight exaggeration, but oh well.

My point is, it really does hurt to think about them. But I can't seem to stop myself. Same with the games; I can't stop thinking about that.

But I'm trying my best to be strong, and I'm going to continue to do so. Haymitch's plan that I don't know about, will hopefully be a success. He'll get Ryan and I out of the arena alive, before one of us die. But I'm just hoping that he'll be quick enough. Who knows, Isabelle would hurry the games on just to kill us?

Obviously, she'll make it hard for us to actually _get _us out of that arena. So I don't think it's gonna be easy at all. Maybe Haymitch won't actually _get _us out.

But I have to be fully faithful. I am, I have to be.

**What did you guys think? Let me know!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
